Howling on full moon
by TheDoodleSketcher
Summary: -REUPLOADED- It was a normal day for Yoshiki Kishinuma until he get's struck by one of Ayumi Shinozaki's charms. The charm was supposed to turn the target into a mythical creature, that is very bloodthirsty and changes the target's behavior.
1. Chapter 1-the charm

**Hey guys! Just to let you know this is my first fan fiction so yeah. I do not own CP or the characters! All respect goes to teamGrisGris and their respective owners.**

**-The doodle sketcher**

It was a cold evening when Ayumi Shinozaki was scanning for charms to collect and sometimes use. She spotted an interesting charm which can turn a person into a mythical creature that didn't naturally exist. It said that only people with psychic powers can create it. Ayumi was relieved that her older sister Hinoe,is a psychic, she asked her a favor to add a rare charm to her collection. Shinozaki planned to bing it to school tomorrow and show the charm she had obtained.

It was morning as Yoshiki woke up from his sleep in his cozy lonely apartment. Just like always he just washed himself and put on some clothes. just like most days, he took his daily shower and put on his red T-shirt and his school uniform. He didn't eat breakfast, like most days. He just took his bag and left his apartment.

It was the beginning of another school day as all the kisaragi students entered the entrance. Like always it was crowded in it as people were struggling to reach their classes.

First bell rang as Yoshiki was a little pissed since his first lesson was maths. Oh how he hated maths, especially his teacher, who was very similar to his horrible gym teacher...ugh. As Yoshiki entered the room the teacher glared at him in a rather furious way. "Decided to be late again eh?" The teacher asked the blonde "well I expect an explanation from you young man". Yoshiki remained silent. "Ugh! Go take a seat boy!"

The teacher growled. Yoshiki sat down on his chair (Oh how I want to beat you up you-) A loud snap interrupted yoshiki's thoughts as the teacher has noticed his pissed face. "We'll pay attention everyone, because today we are learning the advanced equations of algebra" the teacher exclaimed "so we begin wiiitthhh ttttthhhhhhiiiiiissss...eeeeeeqqquuuaaaattttiiiooooooooonnnnn..." Yoshiki was about to pass out from the boringness of maths.

His mind was shutting down untill he heard a bell ring, "mmmHUH?" He yelled. the whole class was staring at him while some were packing up. The teacher have him a glare that he never saw before. Yoshiki quickly packed up his stuff and speed walked out of the room.

Yoshiki was glad he had a free period so he can recover the experience he had during math class. He was walking in a fast pace until he bumped into a girl, she had a bag filled with weird sort of objects which looked like..charms? "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" he said in a careless tone until he realized who he was talking to, his crush, Ayumi Shinozaki. "Well can you look where you are going more frequently Kishinuma-kun?!" She blurted out as she was picking up her charms.

"I-I am very sorry Shinozaki! Here let me help you!" Yoshiki said, blushing and picking up this charm that looked like a mystical gem. "NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Ayumi screamed but it was too late... Yoshiki already picked the charm up "huh?!" He said confused. Red smoke spew out of the gems as it shine in a blue light.

**Heh! Cliffhanger! Leave a review or something, I at lease want to make some people happy with this story so yeah! I'll continue soon! Sorry for short chapter though!**


	2. Chapter 2-changes

**We are back with some howling on full moon! Hope you enjoy!**

Ayumi stood there in shock expecting to see a monster behind the smoke. She heard Yoshiki cough, no difference in his voice though. The smoke faded revealing Yoshiki, unchanged. Ayumi was confused and relieved since the charm didn't effect on Yoshiki or How the charm didn't work even if she and her sister worked perfectly hard on it.

"*cough* *cough*! W-what happened?!" Yoshiki asked, very confused. "You idiot" Ayumi says quietly, luckily they were in an empty hallway since only class 2-9 had a free period this moment. "You used my special charm! Well I should also thank you since it didn't work, or I would have embarrassed myself..." She said in a soft tone. "Well, uh heheh! Y-your welcome" yoshiki said scratching the back of his head with a relieved face " I'm glad nothing happened though heheh, I am very sorry Shinozaki..." Ayumi noticed yoshiki was blushing and talking nervously, she suspected him, she wanted to ask him something but before she opened her mouth the loudspeaker spoke _**" please report to the principals office" **_Yoshiki just stood there boarding his train of thoughts "guess I am in trouble again, I'll see you later". He ran towards the office, but not normally... He ran much faster than before, than anyone.

(Did he work out or something) Ayumi thought.

Yoshiki reached the office in no time. He knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard a male's voice, he opened the door and saw the principal with a disappointed look on his face. "What is this?!" The principal asked holding a used cigarette. " A cigarette?" Yoshiki asked "yes, that means you have been smoking again yes mr. Kishinuma?" The principal replied in a dark voice "umm yeah, but I can't handle the addiction sir" yoshiki replied quickly."WELL YOU BETTER STOP THIS 'ADDICTION' OF YOURS MR. KISHINUMA!" The principal yelled in anger. "Yes sir" yoshiki sighed

"YOU may leave now kid" the principal calmed down.

Yoshiki left the room going straight to the boys' toilet lighting a cigarette (This time I will hide it from that dumbass) he thought. He breathed in the smoke but he felt a strange feeling and chocked as he threw the cigarette in the toilet. "ACK! What IS THIS STUFF?!" Yoshiki yelled, he has realized he threw a cigarette away, so he thought his smoking addiction was...over? Yoshiki was happy, he thought it was the work of the charm, he ran fast again trying I find Shinozaki to thank her. He spots her and stops in front of her "Shinozaki! Thank you"

Ayumi stood there confused "eh, for what Kishinuma-kun?"

"For curing my smoking addiction! That charm of your prevented me from smoking!"

"really?! Wait.. Did you try to smoke again right after you got in trouble?!" She asked furiously "I told you not TO SMOKE IN SCHOOL YOU IDIOT!" She yelled " but at least it is over now.."

"Eh?" Yoshiki stood there still shocked on Shinozaki screaming at him.

Yoshiki noticed a silver necklace ayumi was wearing "what is that?" He asked

"Oh it is a necklace my older sister gave me" she replied softly.

Yoshiki took a closer look until he felt a sting in his eyes "YYAAARRRGGHH!"

"HUH?! what happened" ayumi asked worried

"Argh..." Yoshiki's eyes were red because of contact with the silver necklace "Since when am I allergic to silver?!"

(Silver?!) Ayumi thought

The bell rang and second period ended

Third period was history, Yoshiki didn't care about history since the topic is slightly easy with a neutral teacher who doesn't have a grudge on him...luckily. History class started talking about myths and legends the people of the Middle Ages believed. Archeologists believed that this so called creature called a 'werewolf', half human but half wolf, turning into a wolf in full moon, existed but was extinct due to people killing them with silver spears since silver is very dangerous to werewolves.

"Eh? Dangerous?" Yoshiki thought (maybe that charm...ack no that can't be I didn't

change a bit hehe, calm down yoshiki!)

After many other typical lessons, the schoolday was finally over, it seemed like it took forever.

Yoshiki got out of the school ending up going back home. He decided to run there since he didn't bring any money for the bus.

He ran, and ran, but not normally, he was fast, not just fast but faster than sprinting.

(Since when can I run very fast?!) he thought to himself. A passing car passes by, yoshiki thought it was going to stop but no, it was just that he can run fast. The driver looked out of the car window, he had sunglasses and took them off with a shocked face under it. Yoshiki, surprisingly already reached home in five minutes.

"Wh-what?! This quick?!" He said it, confused and still not tired.

"*giggle*"Yoshiki heard a familiar voice in the distance, his ears reacted fast. Yoshiki consciously turned his head around spotting Miki, his younger sister's figure in the far distance.

(How far is she?) he thought

It looks like..

(A-A KILOMETER?! BUT HOW CAN I HEAR OR SEE A KILOMETER AWAY!?)

Yoshiki's mind was now a puzzle with a zillion pieces.

He went in his apartment leaving the door open, knowing his younger sister would come. He lay down on his bed, where he was before the charm incident he had.

He was staring at the ceiling, then he looked at his side and felt a rumbling noise from his stomach. "Guess I am hungry.." He spoke with a bloodthirsty tone. He went to the fridge and opened it. He took out a huge steak and defrosted it. He put it in the microwave and waited for the steak to get ready "why did I take a huge steak though?" He asked to himself. _Ding_ the steak was ready and yoshiki dragged it as it was pretty heavy. Yoshiki put it on a plate ready to eat... But he unexpectedly threw the fork and knife back and just dug his head into the steak, eating it like a wild dog with a bloodthirsty look ready to kill. Yoshiki was himself though and he is sane. Yoshiki then finished the steak and pounced on the bed drowsily ready to sleep. He heard the door open.

"Onii- chan!"

His sister was here, but yoshiki was still acting _weird_


	3. Chapter 3-Hen SHIN

**Ugh...the lack of reviews, I am very sorry but can we at least have a few reviews I have worked hard on it! Sorry if I disappointed you :(**

**Anyways back to the story **

"Onii- chan!"

Yoshiki heard the door open, he was on his bed right after he deviously ate the steak like a wild wolf.

He got up the bed with a shocked look on his face, his grayish-blue eyes widened with his mouth half open.

"W-what?" He yelled in a very confused state

A young figure appeared in front of him, a young girl that had eyes like yoshiki but less sharper, she wore sort of rich clothing.

"Miki?" Yoshiki asked with a relieved face, he was scared that someone broke in... But he remembered what happened in front of his apartment.

"Onii-chan, why did you leave the door open? Did you know I was coming?" She

asked with a smile on her face. She looked like she was kidding about the 'did you know I was coming' part since yoshiki's had no idea that she came visiting today since normally she doesn't visit on Mondays.

"Uh, yes I noticed you giggle like twenty minutes ago" yoshiki answered, he expected her to just ignore that comment since it didn't make any sense.

"Uh..what?" She replied. she decided to change the subject since it started becoming awkward.

"Onii-chan, I brought you something!"

She said taking something out of her bag that was shaped like a...book? It was a guitar book yoshiki was saving up for.

"Is it really for me?! Th-thank you Miki!"

He gently took the book and gave Miki a brotherly hug.

After a few hours Miki left the apartment

Yoshiki changed into a simple black T-shirt and dark green pants, it was 19:04 PM

It wasn't dark yet, but it was sunset. Yoshiki got out of his apartment to gather in the park.

He reached the park, it was quiet there, looks like that nobody came to the park tonight which is a shame since the sunset is so beautiful. A warm breeze touched yoshiki as he was taking small steps with his hands in his pockets, it was a warm evening unlike last night's which was slightly cold. Yoshiki found a bench to sit on so he sat down on the cold piece of wood. The sun was setting revealing the moon, the full moon. The moon came up, yoshiki felt the moonlight touching him.

Suddenly, yoshiki got a weird feeling, he felt a sting from the top of his fingers. He took out his right hand noticing his nails have been disappeared and replaced by sharp grey claws.

"UWAAAAAAGH" yoshiki screamed in terror, he was noticing his body sting everywhere, he started to itch everywhere. Yoshiki went to the nearest tree to scratch his back on. (H-huh? Don't animals do this?) he thought while rubbing his back on a tree. His face was changing, yoshiki grew a snout and quickly grew hair on his teeth turned into sharp white fangs, while his eyes became sharper than ever. His ears stuck out above his head as he lost his blonde hair, which was replaced with gray fur. Yoshiki's black T-shirt ripped revealing a gray coat of fur. Yoshiki grew a meter taller and got the strength of ten men. He faced it, he looked at himself, yes, he was a **Werewolf. **

Yoshiki was shocked...paralyzed until he realized it, he was a monster. He went on his fours and sprinted to the nearest hill.

Best timing, the full moon was right there at his side. He went back on his legs and howled "**AAWOOOOOOHHHHH**"

"Even his voice was much lower, yoshiki was not thrilled yet a little glad since he has now improved a lot in physical activities PLUS he doesn't smoke anymore so he guesses his gym teacher's mouth will drop on the ground.

Ayumi was on her desk sketching random drawings until she heard a howl. (?) she thought. She looked out of the window spotting a wolf standing on his 'hind legs howling in front of the full moon. (Since when are there wolves inter park, and since when can the stand up?) she was puzzled until a bell rang I her head. (W-werewolf?).


	4. Chapter 4-close kill

**Hehe... Seriously though I need some attention for this story!Oh and sorry for the reupload I soon regretted taking in down :(**

Yoshiki sprinted on his fours going back to the park, Yoshiki was hungry again but not in a normal way, he wanted MEAT he wanted to _**KILL**_.

Yoshiki was thinking what to hunt until it hit his head, Mmmhhhhmmmmm...Chicken...

He was wandering in the park stupid enough that he can only find chickens in farms.

(Grrooh, looks like I should eat something else...) He thought, disappointed. Yoshiki used his sharp eyes to spot prey, he searched and searched until his eyes detected a living being, or two. He took a look at two familiar figures not knowing who they are since his wolf personality took over. All yoshiki wanted was food now, so he slowly hid in the bushes about to ambush the prey, he took a good look at the two figures. One was a 17-year old brunette male while the other was a younger female which appeared to look spoiled. Yoshiki thought to attack the older one so it will be easier to attack the other. Yoshiki heard them talk.

"Onii-chan! I wanna go home now I need to go to the toilet!"

"Okay , okay let's get going then"

Grrrrrrooooooohhhhhh

(?)

Grrrrrroooo

Yoshiki noticed that the brunette had noticed him, so he pounced on him.

"YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH"

The brunette yelled in terror while the creature bit his neck, kidnapping him.

"ONII-CHAN NOOOO!"

"RUN YUKA JUST RUN" Satoshi yelled until his vision went black.

(...)

(...)

(...huh?)

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, he woke up, not sure about what just happened. (W-what just happened?)he looked around him, he wasn't home and it is still dark, around two in the morning. Satoshi remembered what happened, he got attacked by a wolf-like creature.

(Since when are there wolves in the middle of the city?) he asked himself. Satoshi stood up bit felt a sudden sting on his throat. He touched the place where it hurt and realized there where bite marks on it.

"AGH!" He yelped in pain "how did I survive this?"

_Swish_

(Huh?)

_Swoosh_

GGRRROOAAAAARR!

A wolf-like creature pounced out of the bushes and threw itself on Satoshi. "UWWAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH" Satoshi yelped in terror. The wolf-like creature had red eyes, looking straight in Satoshi's soul.

"P-PLEASE DON'T HURT M-ME"

Suddenly, luckily for Satoshi, the wolf's eyes turned from red to grayish-blue.

Yoshiki gained control of his body again, he was shocked...until he noticed he was on someone, it was Satoshi.

Yoshiki jumped of Satoshi and stood up his hind legs.

Gr...growl

Yoshiki went on his fours and ran in the bushes, racing to his apartment.

"E-eh...Th-thank y-you?" Satoshi timidly spoke before yoshiki disappeared from the distance.

(Those grey eyes looked familiar...was it a werewolf?) he thought

Yoshiki raced to his apartment, as always, he reached there in no time. He didn't know how to go in until he noticed an open window. He knew he was a creature so he took a huge jump from the ground to the window. He struggled climbing up, but he made it in the apartment. He quickly made it to his bathroom to look at himself and wash Satoshi's blood off his face. He took a glance in the mirror, He was stunned, the fangs, the snout, the ears and the fur on his face, it all made sense now, that charm... Touching it was the biggest mistake ever, he didn't want to look like this, he did **not **want to be a werewolf.

He could never have a romantic moment on full moon, or other stuff. He wanted to be normal, not a monster, he nearly killed his best-friend...

(G-Growl...No...this isn't true, it is just a dream!)

he pinched himself, but nothing happened

(Grrrr...no..._no...__**NO)**_

_**"THAT DAMN CHARM" **_Yoshiki roared.

(I will sort that out tomorrow... Growl)

Yoshiki decided to go to bed with some pants on so he wouldn't be naked when he wakes up.

Yoshiki whined like a wolf and then slept in an awkward position. Soon or enough, this nightmare would be over

_**Or so he thinks...MWAHAHAHAHAW**_


	5. Chapter 5- guilt

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR DELETING THE STORY AND REUPLOADING IT! PLEASE FORGIVE MY STUPID ACTIONS .**

**Anyways here is the story. :3**

**Yay! Long chapter!**

It was a brand new day, after the horrible night of the werewolf. It was a summer morning as a warm breeze touched yoshiki's soft face, coming from the window he left open. Yoshiki opened his sharp, gray eyes as he was still puzzle about last night. He didn't know if it was a dream or not... He could not decide.

He got up from his bed, in a tired position since he stayed up most of the night, yoshiki got out of his bed when he noticed a bunch of gray hairs on his mattress.

(Guess it wasn't a dream after all) he thought with a frown on his face.

Yoshiki didn't know how to explain this to Shinozaki, he was afraid to tell her that the damn charm worked.

Yoshiki tried to ignore the fact that there is some , not much, dried blood in the sink . He felt disgusted thinking about how to clean that mess, or touching his best friend's blood.

Yoshiki washed himself , but while he was taking a shower, he got a few scratches for accidentaly scratching himself too hard.

He soon took put his school uniform and dressed in it, while putting some books in his bag.

Yoshiki was hungry, he hated it, he doesn't like to eat breakfast, but instead he took three packets of beef jerky and ate them all in less than two minutes. He brushed his teeth too since he felt disgusted after devouring the beef jerky.

He got ready and turned off the lights, before he left his home, he let out a deep sigh, then he left his apartment.

(Rawr...even being a werewolf...growl...affects my thoughts...)

Yoshiki went on the street, waiting for the bus to come, it will come in 7 minutes.

Then yoshiki thought of something.

(Grrr...wait, how about when I run there, it will only take 5 minutes PLUS it doesn't cost any money) he thought with a smirk on his face. He suddenly pounced from the ground sprinting towards the school route, it felt good, it felt fresh...wait what was wrong with him? He doesn't want to be a monster! Although it has some tiny advantages...hehe.

This time, he reached school in three minutes.

"Eh-what?" He blurted out of his stunned mouth, slowly calming down "let's get going to class then"

Yoshiki thought about what he had done to Satoshi, he bit his neck badly, and worst of all instead of helping him after gaining control, he just left him there laying on the ground, bleeding. He could have possibly died because of blood loss! Yoshiki felt the 'stuff' flowing through his body, feeling _very _stressed.

He entered his first class Which was geo, he has geo with Satoshi so his heart was pumping in guilt when he saw Satoshi wasn't there.

Then when class about to start, a male student entered the class with a tired look on his face, like he didn't sleep at all. He had a thick cast around his neck while holding a crutch with his right arm while his left arm had a few scratch marks.

The student sat on his seat and tried to ignore all of the stunned faces the other student had. Yoshiki's desk was on his right.

"Satoshi what happened?" Yoshiki whispered even though he knew exactly what happened.

That question made Satoshi's pupils tiny, and groan in pain. Yoshiki was shocked and decided to let it go.

Yoshiki heard whispers of 'did you hear that sound last night?' Or 'is there a creature in the park?' Those whispers made him feel guilty, what if hunters will look for him if he causes much damage?!

Satoshi groaned again, unable to speak probably at the moment, then he finally whispered back to yoshiki "I-I *cough* got attacked by a w-werewolf" Satoshi noticed yoshiki not looking surprised, did he know about this? It just seems to fit, those familiar eyes, could it be?

Soon class was over and yoshiki stood from his seat noticing Satoshi was struggling to get up with his crutch.

"Need a hand?" Yoshiki asked sticking his hand towards Satoshi. "N-no thanks, I cannot trust anyone now" he replied in a weak voice. Yoshiki was stunned inside him, how could he Not trust him? Does he know he is a werewolf?

Yoshiki rushed out of class trying to find Shinozaki since he needs to talk to her about last night. He spotted her in the hallways, taking her book out if her locker. "Shinozaki! I need to tell you something" as he ran towards her. Ayumi looked at yoshiki and said "is it about that 'howling' from last night?" She asked "do you know something?"

"U-uh please don't get mad if I tell you this..."

"Huh?"

"That howling...was actually...NO I CAN'T"

"I already know, it was you Kishinuma-kun"

"W-WHAT? B-but how"

"Why else would there be a werewolf in the middle of city? The charm worked!"

Yoshiki spotted Satoshi coming this way.

"Uh...gotta go!" Yoshiki nervously said and speed walked away.

(He is such an idiot) she thought

Satoshi was passing through, ayumi noticed him with the cast and crutch.

"Mochida-kun! What happened"

"W-well uh... I got attacked by something last night, luckily it spared me, his eyes

were red but they turned gray all of a sudden and just ran away"

(That son of a &$%)

Yoshiki noticed Satoshi talking to Shinozaki and felt very guilty around her knowing that she knowledge that he nearly killed Satoshi since Shinozaki has a crush on him. He saw her looking at him and walking towards him giving him the evil eye.

"Kishinuma-kun, I have a question" she asked giving him a death glare " can you control yourself or did you attack Mochida-kun on purpose?!"

"I SWEAR I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! THE MOMENT I DID I JUMPED OFF HIM AN FLED"

Ayumi felt some guilt flowing through her body. "Oh and don't forget, tonight is the summer festival, everybody will show up" she forgot something important. Tonight was full moon yet again.

School was over as yoshiki got out of the school thinking about what he has done. He nearly forgot about the summer festival, he didn't plan to come until Shinozaki told him, which made him think she expected him to come there.

He ran back home encountering the guy with the sunglasses with a stunned face under it again. He reached his apartment in three minutes again.

He was back him finding the rift clothing to wear for the festival.

_**A terrible night awaits him**_

**Sorry for it being a little too sloppy, I just want to get this finished quickly.**

**Leave a review because I appreciate reviews so much!**

**Please let me know if I should do a truth or dare, I was planning to do one for weeks but felt guilty.**

**Oh BTW THANKS For 500 views!**

**Perfect fit with chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6- it happens

**Sorry for late post! I lost my motivation PLUS I have a lot of projects (including animations for my animating class) and computer stuff I have to do for my dad (because I am the computer genius in the house... Isn't every kid this generation?) and I have been studying like DAYS for this school year (so I can get awesome stuff from my parents of I get a good report) Well I'M SORRY if I can't post a chapter per day.**

Yoshiki stood there in front of the mirror, in his 'gentleman's' outfit, it looked really chique since he saved up for a good outfit just in case. Yoshiki hopes that he can control his inner wolf, otherwise he might go berserk, or kill someone. He was thinking about what he had done last night, when he nearly killed a good friend of his.

The blonde teen got out of his small cozy apartment and looked at the horizon, it was nearly sunset, a beautiful sight. He lunged towards the direction to the school and started running as fat as he could, nearly making him fall and run on four since he is used to running like a wolf.

He ran down the street while drooling since he is _very _hungry. He finally reached kisaragi, it was crowded there, triple times more than a normal schoolday. There were so many people there with many people entering the school as others stood there outside either waiting for someone or talking with a friend.

Yoshiki just pushed his way through, he didn't control his strength and pushed some people to the ground.

"OWW"

"hey! Watch it stupid!"

"AY!"

Yoshiki eventually reached the school entrance, after pushing a few people who are now pissed. He slowly entered the big entrance as he was searching for his class, so he can prepare for the big festival. He was on his way until he bumped into somebody.

"Hrng...owww..."

"Satoshi? Aren't you hurt?" Yoshiki asked, with some guilt lurking inside him. "Oh, yoshiki... I'm sorry about that..." Satoshi replied as he walked away, he didn't have a crutch since he used painkillers for the wound which caused him not to walk properly. 'What is wrong with him... Does he know?' The blonde thought as his guilt grew more.

The people were preparing the music as some sneaky people tried to steal the food even though the party has not started. Yoshiki was trying to find Satoshi to ask him about the incident or if... he knows about his secret.

He finally spotted the brunette limping towards the boys' lavaratory. Yoshiki raced his way towards Satoshi, trying to dodge all the people in his way. "SATOSHI!" Yoshiki yelled with all his might, trying to get Satoshi's attention. The brunette noticed him, he ignored him and walked in the toilets anyways. Yoshiki followed him in.

"What do you want?" The brunette asked with a little pain in his throat. "Satoshi... what happened?" Yoshiki panted out. "The archeologists might be right as I spotted a werewolf with the same eyes as yours... Yoshiki, what did you do last night?" Satoshi asked suspiciously. "I..eh, was at work, you know that the shop is open 'till late night" the blonde replied with a poker face. Satoshi looked at yoshiki with his worried eyes, luckily for yoshiki, he held his poker face in so Satoshi could believe him. "I see" Satoshi mumbled "guess I was wrong, sorry if I was bothering you yoshiki..." The brunette limped away to one I the toilets as yoshiki just looked at him, then looked at himself in the mirror.

Yoshiki felt itchy... that feeling felt familiar. Yoshiki turned to the window as he saw the bright full moon in the shining sky. "Shit!" The blonde whispered so Satoshi can't hear him. Yoshiki's wolf ears and tail poof out as his face grows a snout. His blonde hair disappeared, turning into grey fur as his whole body got covered in it. The blonde was panicking, he should hide in the toilet until the festival ends.

Before he reached one of the toilet stalls, Sotho popped out out of his stall limping towards the exit. Yoshiki's wolf side slowly took over as he watched Satoshi.

_**Grrrr**_

The brunette heard the familiar growl, he quickly turned around, noticing the same werewolf he saw earlier. "U-UWWAAAGH!" Satoshi screamed in horror, paralyzed with shock "N-NO".

The wolf yoshiki ignored his comments "_**GRRRR, I AM HUNGRY**_" the wolf growled at the helpless teen. The wolf grabbed Satoshi's hip with his mouth, injuring him, and jumping out of the window.

_**...**_

Ayumi was in the school plaza, waiting or her friends to come, she noticed that Satoshi is not show up yet, even though he said he would come. She went outside the building to check if he was late. She saw the dark blue sky with all the stars shining along with the beautiful full moon, wait... Full moon?! Ayumi started to panic about yoshiki, but he wouldn't show up anyway, so what's the big deal?

"UWAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGH"

That screamed from the distance, sounded very familiar... Ayumi took a closer look from the direction the scream came from. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed a beast on his fours, carrying a person.

"You bastard..." She thought as she took out her cell phone, about to call the police about this situation. She actually doesn't care about the blonde. She just wanted her crush to be safe even if yoshiki should sacrifice himself for it.

_**...**_

"YOSHIKI PLEASE!" Satoshi yelled as he was letting out tears from pain "please... Just please..."

The wolf had no mercy as it stopped and dropped the teen as it threw itself on him. The wolf looked at the teen and showed his sharp claws to the brunette. The wolf yoshiki plunged on of his sharp nails in Satoshi's leg, so he couldn't move. "AAARRRRGGGH! NOOOOO!"

The wolf took his bloody nails out of the teen's leg as he dug it in Satoshi's stomach, squirting out more blood.

"Uergh..." Satoshi tried to scream, but all that came out was the weak, helpless yelp.

The wolf was about to bite the teen, but then yoshiki took control of himself again, he saw Satoshi laying on the ground.. Bleeding with his eyes filled with fire and betrayal mixed together. "You...were the beast all along...*coughs up blood*"

**Sorry, I just...can't control myself..**

"Too...bad...f-for you" Satoshi looked at the wolf, with anger.

_**GRRRRR**_

That growl was new to satoshi, it didn't come from yoshiki, it came from behind. Yoshiki quickly turned around and got slashed in the face.

_**Growl... Heh heh.. Thank you for making my job easier, kid, as I will kill this useless faker to get my precious person back! AWOOOOOOHHH**_

**Well SORRY for short chapter since I have a lot of work now... You know, skewl is slowly pulling me from my precious computer so, BUH bye guys**


End file.
